


Idle Hands

by Madam_Chauncey



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged Up, Cause I really don't know how to write it any other way, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Sokai, They have to pass the time somehow, emotional smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Chauncey/pseuds/Madam_Chauncey
Summary: An early downpour forces them to stay inside, and Sora, ever eager and enterprising to please his princess of heart, finds a very particular way for them to pass the lazy, rainy morning.





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Writing something explicit for these two is pretty challenging. They are over 18 in this and married, so keep that in mind. I don't know how to write anything but emotionally charged smut, especially for a couple like these two that are my indisputable OTP, so there you go. Honestly, I should probably link these oneshots to a collection, because they are all pretty much functioning on the same story arc. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave me feedback of any kind if you're so inclined.

The faintest grey light from the window stretched across their beige carpet, landing at the foot of their bed. There was little light in their room, the brightest thing being the pink of their linens that draped there.

In a tangled jumble of white sheets, having kicked off the heavy pink comforter, rested Sora, snoring quietly. The thin, silken fabric was pulled across his lap. Sora was famous for unconsciously tossing around until he had shirked all blankets. Truthfully, he emanated so much body heat, she could probably strip the whole bed and sleep comfortably regardless. She had never tested it, but she felt confident that they could fall asleep on opposite ends of the bed and Sora would still somehow find his way to her to take his place as the big spoon. It was a rare morning she didn't wake up with him nearly sleeping on top of her.

It was weird to feel so totally engulfed and yet indisputably treasured by someone else at the same time. But if anyone in the world could love like that, of course it would be Sora.

Kairi sat at her vanity mirror, pulling a brush through her sleep mussed red hair as she watched him. The quiet snores stopped briefly as he shifted in his sleep, hand flopping lazily above his head.

She smiled at the scene, the pitter pat of soft raindrops against the window almost deafening in the quiet room. She half expected to cherish these moments while he was still asleep for the tranquility, but she instead found herself tempted to go wake him up.

A rather loud clap of lightning suddenly broke the silence, and Kairi jerked at the interruption. Sora flinched as he awoke with a start, hands reflexively grasping the empty space on his left; her side of the bed. They, of course, found nothing there.

He quickly started to scan the room, and when he saw her sitting quietly at her usual morning spot, he immediately calmed down. Letting out a sigh of relief that turned into an impressive yawn, he asked her a question.

"Everything okay?"

"Just fine." She giggled at his sleepy concern, turning back to her reflection in the mirror as she started brushing her hair again. "Just a little thunder. Sorry it woke you up."

"What?!" Sora quickly got out of bed, the sheet falling from him. He padded over to the window clad only in his grey briefs and upon seeing the rainy scene outside, he huffed.

He offered no explanation for his irritation, only began rummaging through their drawers. After haphazardly reorganizing what he had thrown around, he pulled out a white tee shirt and slammed the drawer shut again. Kairi winced at all racket he was clearly purposely making, a little perturbed by his display. It was on very rare occasions he displayed aggression.

He began putting on the shirt as he stomped out of their bedroom doorway, leaving the room without a further word to her.

Sora was certainly not a morning person, but he didn't usually come off as angry. He'd never begun a morning so cold towards her. No matter how groggy, he always made sure to give her a proper good morning—not a couple of idle questions and irritability. He had pretty much ignored her.

Kairi wondered if she had made him mad somehow. They'd had a good day yesterday, a cozy night. Her attitude went from concerned to upset the more she thought about it. He had no reason to be so cold towards her. From any other man, she doubted it would have bothered her, but she knew Sora. This wasn't like him; he was definitely upset with her about something, and she was determined to find out what.

After she had brushed her crimson hair to her satisfaction, she got up from her seat and left the room to find him.

She quickly ran into the bathroom to see if he had gone to shower—no dice. She stepped into the tiled room and saw it completely vacant.

Kairi continued her trek through their home, deciding to head for the kitchen. When she approached and saw that's indeed where he had went off to, she folded her arms defiantly. Sora stood near the kettle, adding sugar and milk into a cup. The fresh, earthy aroma of black tea filled the air. He picked up the cup once finished, carrying it through the dining room where she now stood.

Sora stopped immediately upon seeing her.

"I don't know what you're so angry about," she started, "but you barely spoke one word to me before you st—"

She was cut off by Sora kissing her cheek and offering her the steaming cup as if she hadn't been mid-scold just now. Surprised, she had no choice but to take the cup, that megawatt smile on his face when he pulled away.

"G'mornin'. You sleep well? You look beautiful."

Of course, her frustration all but disappeared, but she couldn't let him off the hook that easily.

She gave him a pointed look. "You can't sweet talk your way out of this, Sora."

Her partner sighed. "Fiiine." he relented, but his smile never faded. He nudged her nose with his own, almost like a cat, before obediently stepping away.

Kairi set down her cup of tea on the table and crossed her arms again. "Well, are you going to tell me what all that was about?"

The hero of light was the picture of sheepishness, especially clad in his underwear as he was. "I just had so many things I wanted to do with you today, but I messed it up by oversleeping… and then the rain…"

He ran a hand through his spiky hair, looking at something fascinating on the floor. "I was gonna make you breakfast, then take you to the beach this afternoon since you've been wanting a proper beach day and I've been too preoccupied to take you. Sorry if I seemed mad at you; I was mad at myself."

Kairi caught his chin, pulling him back up so he could look at her, even though he had a good few inches on her.

"I love that you were thinking of me, but it doesn't matter where we are together, just as long as we are. Don't ever blow past me without saying good morning again, understand?

"Yeah, I got it." he pulled out a chair for her. "C'mon now. Drink your tea while it's hot."

He sat beside her and she gave him a pointed look.

Sora was infamously bad at making tea and coffee, seeing as how he drank neither. She was tempted to rib him for the attempt but figured that after how upset he was about his dashed plans and how sweet it was for him to bother in the first place, she should resist.

She lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip. It actually wasn't terrible, so she offered him a small smile and continued drinking. He sat, not speaking, just watching her with his deep blue eyes like she was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen, face cradled in his hand, elbow balanced on the table.

Once Kairi had drained the cup, she set it back down and Sora broke from the trance-like focus he had been watching her with.

"I still want to make it up to you. For how I acted this morning, for the beach trip getting rained out."

The princess of heart shook her head. "I told you, it was a wonderful gesture, but it's okay. There's plenty we can do together indoors."

He cocked his head to the side, brightening considerably after he thought about what she had said a for moment. "That's true."

Sora rose from his chair and suddenly scooped her up into his arms. She cried out in surprise and quickly wound her legs around his waist as her hands quickly went to his shoulders for purchase. He carried her through their home like she weighed nothing. Once they entered the familiar space of their room, he sat her gently on the bed, hovering over her.

Sora swept her red hair from her face with the back of his hand and kissed her mouth eagerly. She kissed him back, tongues melding in a dance that was well practiced for them now.

When they parted with a healthy smack, Sora licked his lips.

"Mm. You know, tea isn't so bad like that."

Kairi rolled her eyes but couldn't prevent the heat that rushed to her cheeks. "Well, tell me; what are your new plans for us today that you are apparently so excited about?"

His warm hand slid up her thigh and under the material of her nightclothes. "Want today to be all about you."

Kairi shuddered as she felt his finger trace the waistband of her panties. Spurred on by her body's reaction, they worked together to urge her silken, pink nightgown over her head and Sora tossed it somewhere across the room.

"I want that shirt off," she told him, pulling playfully on the collar of his t-shirt. He shifted obediently and she removed and tossed it toward her own discarded clothes.

Sora's sun kissed island skin was on full display. He kissed his way down her neck, to her collarbone, and down the valley of her breasts all the way to her navel. Gooseflesh erupted over her skin and she couldn't contain a little mewl of pleasure as he mapped her contours with his lips.

Molten hot desire and affection ran through her core. She felt his long finger brush across her through the material of her panties and she couldn't help the slight cant of her hips.

"You look so good, Kai." he breathed. "I want to use my mouth on you. That okay?"

Kairi was finding it increasingly difficult to form words. "W-whatever you want," she managed shakily.

Sora grinned at her, hooking a finger under her waistband, pulling the thin fabric down. A sharp intake of air was his reward as her heated skin was exposed to the cool room.

She looked toward the ceiling, bracing herself for what she expected to come next. She could feel his breath ghost over her most sensitive area, a finger tracing the seam of her.

Kairi meant to hiss at his teasing—the anticipation was driving her nearly crazy—but it came out more like a whimper.

She felt his touch leave her and he made a complete stop. Her eyes snapped down to him, catching his deep blues fixed on her in concern. "You okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Kairi realized she had started chewing on her bottom lip in frustration. "Of course not," she snapped, but her voice was much too thin to carry the authoritative tone she meant it to. "So help me, Sora. If you don't finish what you started…"

Without further preamble her partner kissed her other lips languorously slow, using his ever-talented finger to prod the places his mouth couldn't.

She breathed his name, the quick snap of pleasure going straight to her core. Her hand shot out to grip the back of his head. She didn't try to guide him in his ministrations, just gently pulled on his soft brown spikes.

His hand found her other one which had been fisting the sheet beneath her. Their fingers threaded together, a symbol of their connection and unity in love, lust, and everything between.

Sora's tongue prodded and lapped at her sex, and it was like a wildfire had begun blazing through her insides. She gripped his hand tight, and the wet sound of his lapping alone was almost enough to push her over the edge. She braved a glance down to where his head bobbed between her legs, and the vision made her walls clench painfully around his enterprising tongue and lips. It looked nearly as good as it felt.

Feeling her eyes boring into him, he looked up and took a break from his task to give her a smile. "Good?"

His mouth and chin glistened, and the knowledge that it was from her essence made a possessive fire burn within her. She was the only woman who got to see the cheerful, sensitive Sora like this, the only one who would ever get to.

He was brave, kind, funny, savior of the worlds, and damn if he didn't know how to use that mouth of his. Sora kissed her inner thigh at her silence.

"You're absolutely soaked down here, so it must be." he inferred finally after she was still too high on pleasure to formulate a coherent thought in reply.

"S'a-amazing." she managed, teeth biting into her bottom lip to curb some of her desire long enough to speak. She was too far gone to even be embarrassed by what he'd said.

He kissed her heated flesh before he countered. "You're amazing."

It was then that she noticed his own subtle grinding against their mattress, and a burst of lust rocketed through her at the thought that he was getting hot and bothered just from making her feel good.

Sora's breath and the vibration from his talking against her oversensitive sex was overwhelming. He licked a long trail along her seam, and an embarrassingly loud cry of his name bounced off the walls of their bedroom. Kairi tried to be mindful of how tight she was gripping his hair; if she was hurting Sora, he didn't say so.

He kissed, nipped, and delved into her like she was the first and last meal he'd ever had. Kairi could feel the pressure inside her mounting, could feel her insides latching onto him as her legs crossed around his neck, urging him deeper.

Where had this sweet, innocent islander boy learned how to do that? If she didn't know any better, she would have never believed she was his first and only. She supposed love and devotion was the best teacher. There was a primal instinct that took over during lovemaking, and Sora's eagerness to please her certainly didn't hurt.

Sora's tongue pushed the deepest it had gone since he started, and her hips rolled into his mouth frantically as she felt full enough to burst. She quickly pulled him away from her, naked chest red and heaving as she teased the edge of her completion.

He licked his lips like he was savoring her taste, blue eyes shining at her in question. "No good, Kai?"

She could have scoffed at the idea had she not been drowning in her own arousal.

"N-no. _Too_ good. D-didn't want it t-to end like th-hat." she stuttered, tugging him back up. Sora allowed it, and she hungrily found his lips, tasting herself as well as him. It sent another shudder through her core.

Sora's tongue swirled against hers once last time before he finally pulled back, sitting back so he straddled her hips.

The outline of his sizeable erection strained against the light grey material of his briefs. She boldly reached forward, tracing it with her dainty finger. Sora hissed, his head tipping back as she teased him.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who enjoyed that."

Sora let out a stuttered hum in agreement. "How could I not? The way you sounded, the way you looked… It's a miracle I didn't come in my briefs, baby."

His velvety, desire-soaked voice as he lavished praise on her made her whimper.

"On your back. Now." she commanded.

Sora immediately obeyed, gently rolling onto his back with her held close, switching their positions.

He had always been the more sexually submissive one, while she had always been more demanding. Not in that he just laid back and let her do all the work, quite the opposite—but he did nothing without her consent. Sora would remain poised on top of her forever, cock heavy and aching between his legs if he ever had so much as an inkling that she was unwilling or unhappy. Self-sacrifice seemed to be embedded into every molecule of his nature, in every facet of their relationship. Sweet but also frustrating.

He always seemed nearly as eager for her pleasure as she was—gentle and unrushed. If he was ever as impatient as she sometimes was, he didn't let it show. She couldn't have asked for a better friend, a better lover, or a better partner.

But as she found herself unceremoniously pulled onto his lap, she could feel him gently canting his hips up against her.

She smirked at him, the clear power she had over him almost heady. "Do you want me, Sora?"

Kairi watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard, nodding in confirmation. "God, yes. Now and forever."

She purposely rolled her hips atop him, making sure her own sex brushed against his, the thin cotton material of his underwear the only thing separating them. "Not the kind of want I meant."

Sora groaned. "Want you in _every_ way."

Kairi smiled, hands roving up his warm, toned body from the waist up, skirting to his strong shoulders, his biceps, and farther still. When she found his hands resting on the pillow above his head, she grasped them, lowering herself down so they were chest-to-chest.

She felt him reflexively squirm against her restraints against him. Kairi bore down harder, pressing their foreheads together, tsk'ing at him.

"Wanna touch you," he protested, but made no real effort to overpower her, which they both knew he could do very easily if he really had a mind to.

She kissed the hollow in his skin where his chest dipped into his ribcage, brushing her lips down his muscled torso, following the train of short, coarse hairs that harkened beneath the waistband of his briefs.

She heard him suck in a breath, gripping her hands tightly from either side of his hips, where she'd dragged them as she'd kissed her way down his body.

Kairi gently kissed along his aching length through the material, the outline of his desire well-defined. He was impossibly hard and she had barely even touched him. She rested her chin against his lap, nuzzling against the bulging fabric, looking him directly in the eyes.

He did the same, his blue eyes dark and hooded.

"Please, Kairi." he begged with a papery voice. "I'm going crazy."

She couldn't say no to that, and truth be told the heat between her legs was making it hard not to chase her own pleasure, especially after his tongue brought her to near-orgasm.

Kairi released his hands, giving her the opportunity to tug off his underwear and toss it aside. Sora groaned as his hot flesh was exposed to the cool room, flopping heavily against his stomach.

She gave his almost painful-looking length a couple of jerks, one hand not quite fitting all the way around his impressive size. Her lips planted a timid kiss along his shaft and she heard a near sob of her name come from above her. She could feel his thighs and hips intentionally stiffen; he was trying not to buck into her mouth.

Kairi couldn't imagine she was particularly good at this; she was really just running on pure instinct and a knowledge of what Sora himself liked and didn't like. He was the only man she had ever taken in her mouth and she still at times felt self-conscious about her ability, but Sora only ever told her how good it felt, how good she was. She never thought in a million years she'd be bold enough to touch anyone like this, and if it had been anyone but Sora she probably wouldn't have ever been.

She gave him another couple firm strokes, catching a bead of precome that wept from his swollen head with her lips.

"D-don't, please. I w-won't—ahh, I won't last."

Kairi could tell by the way he throbbed in her hand that he wasn't exaggerating, so she quit using her mouth and grasped him at his base, readjusting herself to sit on his lap.

"I want to ride you." she murmured to him.

The room suddenly got mouse quiet, a low rumble of thunder sounding overhead as the sleeting rain continued to assault the outside of their home.

Sora slid a warm hand up her thigh, thumb brushing the skin there, flashing a sweet smile and looking far more innocent than any man with a cock that hard and swollen jutting from his lap should have any right to. "Whatever you want, remember?"

She rose up, poised over his length while she spread her palm out against his chest, bracing herself.

Kairi lowered herself slowly, only pausing a moment as his tip made the first breach inside her. Sora sucked in a breath and his head fell back against the pillow.

She stopped moving for a moment. The slide in had went pretty smooth due to the fact that her own wetness served as the best natural lubricant, but he was still large and she liked to savor that first moment of their connection.

Sora propped himself up on his forearms after a few moments of her stillness, concern creasing his brow even during sex. "I can be on top if that would be better for you." came his winded suggestion.

"I'm fine," she insisted, and sunk down on him another inch or so to emphasize. "Just wanted to feel everything."

Her nails bit into his chest as she continued her slow descent down. He was everywhere inside of her, and she enjoyed the slight burn as she was stretched out by his girth.

Sora made some stuttered, choking noises as she sunk down, rubbing her thigh comfortingly as he did his best to remain statue still and let her take him at her own speed.

Kairi finally found herself flush against his lap, having taken him entirely within her.

"You're… hnng… so perfect." he moaned, head lolling back.

Heat rose into her cheeks at the praise as she experimentally rolled her hips, the length within her shifting and brushing against her inner walls in the most spectacular way. She whimpered, biting her bottom lip as the first visceral bursts of pleasure made her insides throb around him.

Sora murmured something that sounded a lot like a curse, which he almost never did outside of their heated moments together when his mouth worked faster than his brain. "Hahh… N-need a kiss…"

As Kairi started to rise off him, he propped himself up against the headboard at an almost seventy-degree angle. She leaned forward slightly, catching his lips in an open mouth kiss, which he eagerly reciprocated. She keened at the affection and how empty she began to feel with only half of him inside of her. By the time his tongue slid against hers, she was already pressing her way back down until he was buried to the root inside of her again.

Sora was now gripping the soft, pliant skin of her thigh tight enough to leave an imprint, but not tight enough to hurt. His mouth moved wetly against hers until she decided she needed air if she was going to have the energy to make this as good as she wanted it to be, so she pulled away with an audible smack.

Kairi used her hands on his shoulders to help herself set a good pace of rise and fall onto his cock, the prod of his swollen head inside her beginning to brush that bundle of nerves that drove her crazy.

"S-Sora," her voice was embarrassingly high and needy even to her own ears, but she was too far gone to care as she began slowly easing herself on and off him. "Mmm, you feel, ahh… s-so good."

He gasped in response to his name being called, craning forward to lap at her neck as the thick, fleshy sound of their slow lovemaking and the downpour outside were the predominant sounds in their room.

She couldn't imagine the sloppy, needy mess she must look like writhing atop him like she was born for it, but he looked absolutely _wrecked_. The knowledge that she unraveled him like this sent a shudder down her spine.

Sora had taken to snapping his hips up into hers slightly on the downstrokes, and the more he knocked at her depths, the more her muscles clenched around the thickness within her. While he was traditionally the chattier between the two of them during sex, he had done little more than pant and gasp for the past several minutes. She wasn't fairing much better as she felt both their peaks approaching; broken variations of his name being the only thing near coherent from her.

On one hard drop back down onto him, her release suddenly crashed over her. She came hard around him, making their coupling hotter, tighter, and slicker as she breathed a sharp gasp into the heady air between them, small breasts bouncing. Her hips stuttered frantically against his as his hands palmed the twin mounds of flesh as if to steady them, thumbs brushing her nipples and making gooseflesh blaze over her oversensitive body like wildfire.

Sora hissed after a few more desperate ruts, her snug sex wringing the orgasm out of him. She felt his warm release fill her to the brim as she continued to ride him through their mutual releases. He felt wonderful, but she was running out of the strength and willingness to continue and her hips' movement atop him became sluggish.

On her last firm grind onto him, he pressed his lips into a hard line, eyes squeezing shut as he tossed his head to the side and let it thunk back against the headboard. She felt him begin to soften within her and Sora looked the very picture of exhausted.

"You okay?" Kairi found the ability to form proper sentences again now that they were both coasting down from their climaxes, the thick wall of lust between them dissipating.

His blues, dark from desire, peeped at her from behind their lids. "Mm. Better than okay. You made my toes curl." he idly stroked the soft flesh of her tired thighs. "Love you so much, Kairi."

The princess of heart flushed at the praise. "You felt incredible and I love you too."

In a last burst of strength, Sora's hands suddenly cupped her rear and he used the leverage to flip their positions; he was unceremoniously whirled from under her as she was rolled gently onto her back.

She combed her fingers through his spiky hair as he slipped out of her. She was met with the strange but familiar feeling of feeling empty and yet fulfilled at the same time. Sora began peppering her face with kiss after kiss like a man possessed.

Kairi giggled at him as he made sure to press as close against her as possible. He seemed so happy, as if lazy morning kisses were all he needed to survive.

"You're so amazing," he repeated his earlier sentiment into her damp skin, now in full babble mode. It was a very _Sora_ thing to do, blurting out whatever came to mind after intimacy. His voice was still thick and husky from their proclivities; it settled into her gut and she knew she'd never felt any more prized, any more loved, or any sexier than she did at this moment. His hands were tight around her hips as he lavished attention upon her.

"Missed you so much last week." he brushed his cheek against hers as his kisses reached an intermission. "Thought I was gonna lose it before I got back home."

Sora had been asked by the team at Radiant Garden to investigate an unmarked pocket between worlds in the gummiship. He left on Monday and came back the following Sunday.

"Missed you too." Kairi drew idle patterns onto his shoulder. She knew he hated leaving for any length of time. They'd barely been married a year—she knew he felt like he was always putting his duties ahead of her, and if she was being honest a petty part of her felt that way too sometimes.

Not that she'd ever say that to him a million years. It was his nature to want to explore, help, and protect. It was one of the things she loved most about him; she couldn't begrudge him that.

"Shoulda brought you with me. You'd be better at all the picture taking and report writing than me." he groused.

Kairi gave him a cynical look. "I know you, Sora, and I know _us_. Both of us trapped in that tiny ship and research would have been the _last_ thing going on."

He downright pouted after that. Kairi pinched him playfully and he jerked in surprise.

"Plus, do you remember Sunday night when you got back?" her finger trailed down the hollowed muscle in the center of his chest. "Never hurts to be a little pent up."

He talked about leaving it all behind sometimes. She was tempted at quiet moments to press him about it; she knew full well he would give it up for her without question and she wouldn't have to share him with anything or anyone anymore. Their apartment became lonely and the bed impossibly cold when he wasn't there to share it, but she knew he loved what he did. She could never bring herself to manipulate him like that.

Honestly all she would have to do would be to ask him during sex if she was going for absolutely zero effort required, she thought amusedly. Sora would agree to flogging himself for her enjoyment if she asked him while she was wrapped tight around him.

_Speaking of which…_

His knee pushed her legs apart as he shifted himself atop her, balanced on his forearms. Stradling her thigh, she felt him already getting hard again against her leg, his interest insistent and unwavering. He kissed a path from her collarbone to the corner of her mouth.

She lazily pushed against him. "Hey, hey. Is _this_ your rain contingency plan?"

He smiled that smile that cut straight to her heart, and she almost felt like they were sixteen again. Some things never changed. He was still Sora even after everything they'd been though. He wasn't perfect and neither was their relationship, but she couldn't have asked for better.

"Why? Would staying in bed all day be a _bad_ thing?" he questioned, nosing into her short, red strands of hair.

Kairi clicked her tongue thoughtfully. "I want a shower and lunch at least before you hold me hostage here all day."

"S'pose that's fair." he acquiesced, pecking her lips as he rolled off her. "I'll get the water ready for you."

He looked almost comical, crossing their bedroom completely naked and sporting a half-mast erection that he didn't even mention to her as he obediently set himself to his given task.

Kairi foresaw that hardly any bathing was going to get accomplished during this "shower," and she was okay with that.


End file.
